All terrestrial organisms have an electrical relationship with earth. In their native environments, all flora and fauna are in electrical contact with earth, either directly, as in standing or lying on the ground, immersed in water, or indirectly, as in perched above ground in a plant, a simple example being an arbor dwelling bird.
More specifically, the human organism shares this relationship with all other vertebrate life, that is, vertebrate life forms possess a similar bioenergetic response and requirement for electrical contact with earth.
Via civilization, humans in particular have lost what was once a natural connectedness with earth by adopting insulating clothing and habitat. This is to say that the typical civilized man no longer walks barefoot and no longer sits or sleeps on the ground. Floors, furniture, beds, clothing, and in particular, shoes, are typically highly insulating, cutting off an effective electrical connection between human and ground. Domesticated home dwelling animals often share this condition.
This patent application presents research that demonstrates that the human organism desires a certain electrical connectedness with earth and strives to maintain it. A like function has been confirmed to exist with the canine species. This author also asserts that while subtle, this connection is essential to optimal health, well being, and performance. The lack of this connection has a negative impact on all aspects of life, physical, mental, and spiritual, during both waking and sleeping hours. This author asserts that the lack of this connection is a key factor affecting the tendency toward chaos or “incoherence” of human biosystems, specific examples being incoherent variability of the heart rhythm as evidenced by the electrocardiogram, as well as incoherent brain function as evidenced by the electroencephalogram. This tendency toward incoherence is evidenced in most of today's modern civilized societies. This, as opposed to “coherence” which this author asserts is reinforced via “grounding” by “sinking” spurious high energy currents that are both generated by the vertebrate biosystem as well as coupled thereto from insulated high energy devices, an example being a cathode ray tube.
Interestingly, the bioenergetic system of the vertebrate organism responds dramatically to relatively small changes in the impedance between itself and earth ground, ramping up or ramping down energy production and internal impedance as a function of connectedness. FIGS. B, C, D, E, and F characterize the typical human response to variations in resistance between body and ground. Figure B presents a table depicting these changes in resistance-to-ground and corresponding changes in “bio” voltage, current, power, and internal impedance. This is measured employing the system of the present invention as depicted in FIG. A.
It has been determined that it is particularly important that the human (vertebrate) body be grounded during times of high stress or trauma. This is because biopotential increases dramatically during these times. Humans are the only animals known to suffer from post traumatic stress. A key reason for this is that all other animals suffer stress while electrically connected to earth and bioenergies of trauma are discharged to ground. Because in many cases of modern day trauma humans are insulated, for example, car accidents, these strong biocurrents are not effectively dissipated. Even if the trauma victim is in contact with the earth, they are often moved to a highly insulated environment of the ambulance, emergency room, hospital bed, etc. It has been determined that these strong bioenergies of trauma are the cause for post traumatic health consequences thereafter. See Waking the Tiger by Levine.